Angela
Bio: Angela was shown to be Leo's complete opposite. She's never addicted to anything, and often spends her open time on training and meditation. She aims for perfection. She erudite new techniques easily and is highly intellectual as Tiffany. Often much, she declares to love no one but herself, which brought up her dark personality and impression to others. In her sort of way, her own meaning of love is someone she cares about as a family, later on, she discovers new emotion when she's around with Leonardo, the turtle she was ordered ''to kill. Her mind and heart was full of denial when her sister explained the fact of her emotions, but that can't be help at all. The clumsiness she articulate unexpectedly at times she was alone with Leo, gives out the deal of her emotions. She slightly avoids her affections. She is surprisingly trustworthy and compassionate to Leo, often protecting him and sacrificing herself over him. With Leo being powerless, Angela would be brought down easily---if she protect her sisters, there's no difficulties since they have powers. Angela never breaks a promise, even if she lies much for their protection, she would someday tell the truth. She never sleep much from her condition of being in insomnia yet in times her body is in pain, sore, or in her period of estrus, she'd take a rest and locked herself up in her room. There would be a moment where she'd take a full day sleep and that's her time to stay awake for the whole week. Also, Angela has the ability to imitate anyone's voice from deep male's to high pitched. She use this trick to distract foes while she hides herself in the shadows. Although she often use this trick to fool an enemy into releasing innocents or cancel evil doings. Whenever she was denied and was unaccepted by Leo from the truth, she'll take the mile, even her life, to prove what was right. History: '''She didn't know much, but Lady Sapphire was a close friend to her mother. Her mother was a half goddess, and her father was raised blue blood. Two royal families were forced into an experiment, unknown that the female was pregnant, the mutagen even affects the cubs inside which causes them to be mutants as well. The mutagen was mutual to have human features while the creatures respond well to the chemical, making them humanoid. They're released back into the wild. As Angela's mother give birth, a number of hunters invaded their tribe. Angela's dad stayed back, risking himself, matching his sacrificing personality to his daughter to keep the hunters busy while her mother carried her into the deepest part of the forest to be safe, around the neighboring forest of Sapphire's mansion. Her character of being sacrificial and loyal came from both of her parents. Her mother and father risked both of their lives for Angela's safety and for the whole tribe to live on and multiply. But since Angela appears herself as the last one, there are parts where she firstly think there's no hope towards her species of being a pure white wolf(with blue eyes). ' Power: Secretly elemental, unknown of her full ability. So her element is based on the Winter season although she's having a bit of an exertion to control her water element and is later solved by the help of Master Splinter. Techniques: She uses her powers through a combination of choreography and martial arts(mostly Japanese). Talent: She secretly have the passion of dancing, singing, and arts but is embarrassed to expose it and find it as a waste of time. ''' Motto: ''"The past is very painful, but it's my decision to take the risk, learn it, and set everything right, even if it sheds my sweat and blood in it," "Like snowflakes, the signature pattern is never cast twice. We are uncommonly and marvelously intricate in thought and action," "I realize there's something incredibly honest about trees in winter, how they're experts at letting things go,"'' Weakness: '''Emotional feelings, puberty(in heat), and loud noises(not use to it) Fears: She is afraid of spiders(Arachnophobia), loud and shrieking noises(Phonophobia) and is slightly feared of falling in love(Philophobia) Aids of the pack: She gives high commands to the pack members. She can heal minor and major injuries of her condition and her sisters using her element. Personality: Often appears cold, but she's only loyal and considerate to someone she cares much. She frequently give the impression of being apathetic, acrimonious, and taciturn. Nevertheless, has this character of being a loving elder-sister and more mother-like to her sisters. Deeply affectionate, protective, and sensitive, not only for her sisters, but to people vital to her. Appearance: She has a dynamite body for a 16 year old. Extremely curvaceous and very stimulating. She has D-cup breast, small waist, well-built muscles, wide and round hips, long and sturdy legs. All over her body was pure white. As a cub, she was white, but as she grew, highlights of Phthalo blue and turquoise appears as part of her fur markings and age description. To compare, Angela is obviously larger than her three adoptive sisters. She's a bit chubbier. She have thicker layers of fur on chest, to cover cleavage, optionally on the hips, shoulders, elbows, legs and cheeks. She have luminous blue eyes, mixing shades of Phthalo blue, aquamarine, turquoise, and Sapphire blue. Her eyes, discriminating the others, receives longer and thicker eyelashes, balanced eyeliner, and Asian-shape. Her hair style is composed of having two long bangs separated on the first and upper porting of her right eyebrow. Her nose are small and are rose-pink in color. He have rose-pink lips as well and sky blue eye-shadow markings. Her hands are large and claws seem to never retract in. Her paw pads follows the same color of her lips and nose. The tail is medium(some appears long) in size and are rather more thicker layered and poofy. Often teased by her sisters as chubby due to fats in her thighs. designs are inspired after Aniu from Balto and Laila from Roadside Romeo '''Feelings toward Leonardo: '''Even drawing her expression in a cold personality towards Leo, he intends to show kindness and concern to Angela much(due to his crush). Leo was the very first person to make Angela smile, laugh, and giggle. Angela was admired by Leonardo's action and concern for her, and to how he looks cute blushing and acts clumsy around Angela. Well, Angela sometimes came out clumsy when her thoughts were filled with denial of her emotions towards him. Her sisters took enough time to persuade Angela to tell her feelings for Leo. She admires Leo's whole personality, she loves him being him, and would do anything to never lose his life since she changes Angela's whole world and her heart---much like a debt. '''Favorites: '''She enjoys eating something cold and sweet, it's obvious, she loves ice cream from different flavors yet the best is vanilla, cookies & cream, and rock road. Of course, in survival, she can't live a week without fresh and bloody meats. It's shown to her sisters that she's pretty addicted to meat she could always end a meal with blood stains in her jaws. '''Theme song: '''My immortal by Evanescence '''Voice cast: '''Caitlin Glass(inspiring Haruhi Fujioka from Ouran Highschool Host Club) Category:OC Category:Female Category:Hereo Category:Mutant